User talk:KidVegeta
Ultracoldian22 I will not delete the the templates no more but could i at least change the The NCF to a AU instead because i fixed the problem D-Disk mentioned on it's talk page? UltraColdian22 20:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Benefactor These weren't blogs whoops Anyway I copied and pasted them my posts from Dragon Ball Wiki onto the blog section. Go ahead and remove the villain and evil gohan page. I have all my posts from Dragon Ball Wiki that I put here as blogs. What should I do with all my so and so vs blogs on Dragon Ball Wiki? Are they blogs too? Super Saiyan 09 vs. stuff I know that but I meant where should I put my so and so vs so and so stuff on here? They're blogs on Dragon Ball Wiki so are they blogs here too? Super Saiyan 09 harassment Could you tell Rick Rolled to stop making fun of a few spelling typos. Never mind it's over Super Saiyan 09 Questions Hey KidVegeta I am Kamehameha209. I am a new user to this fanon and would like to asks some questions and hopefully get some answers. I kept seeing your name all over the fanon site and I thought if any one knew about this site.... It would be him. Haha . So first off I was looking at your dragon ball legacies story and I had a character that would fit right in there. I haven't posted his page yet but I'm working on it.. So give me an answer... And for the 2nd question...I am pretty familiar with posting walls about things , but I have a drawing of one of my characters and I don't know how to upload it on to a page? So get back at me ... And thanx for your time Voice Current Poll Article of the Month Hey mate, just wondering about how often you update the AotM? And some suggestions: *An archive of all featured articles; *The Cuber article; gives a nice change from the featured fanon ones. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I thought you slipped The Forgotten in the AOTM for a bit as well. And Zergling really needs some recognition, his story is def in the top 5. Part of the reason I suggested it; and it gives a break from fan fictions. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh. My wonderful memory must be deteriorating. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ah yes. I did that to remove some of the crap less succesful fanons there. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Damn right you shouldn't have. Removing admin powers in 3...2...1... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Damn page isn't loading... I'll have to wait for next time... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) News In the most recent of the News section, why does the 1500 link to one of your articles? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Huh. Never looked at it that way... Just checking.. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey KV, look I am doing a story called Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans and I wanted to ask if I could put your character Ledas in a episode. He'll be one of the warriors to help the Z fighters fight against the enemies. You can help me with his dialogue if you want to well if you let me use him. ExtremeSSJ4 Ok No ProblemVegito SS3 14:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Voice, again Bold can you teach me to make a bold write please!!!!!!Vegito SS3 06:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates for the main page Seeing as how you and I are the only admins who edit the main page (and you still edit it a lot more than me), I was thinking it might be a bit easier if we were to create templates for the Featured Image and News sections, rather than having to directly edit it the whole time. And should we have a more prominent link to the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, perhaps featured in the bottom-right corner? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Perhaps some links like Kanzentai and Daizenshuu? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Delete my story I have gotten bored with my current story and would appreciate if you deleted it for me. This way i can start a new story.Musical Dude 16:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info...I'll be sure to get you that info!I hope you do take a liking to it!-thanks File Your 24-hour + absence New Dragon Ball Characters Hey I have new characters. Promotion Congratulations. You have been promoted from administrator to bureaucrat of the wiki, following the incident with Princeofallsalads and because of all your hard work and effort. Of course, you may refuse this offer, in which case you will need to demote yourself. In any case, congrats! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 09:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can You Recolored Frieza Third Form Into Cooler 3rd Form This The Pics Recolored It Please! Template Hi Can You Teach Me How To Make Template? Chat Ozy, I am pondering on this. I can't seem to access the chat.. ~~Peanut64~~ Featured Fanons IMPORTANT!!!!! or u guys forgetting about Super Saiyan 4 Vegito he needs to be in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 so he can have a compitition with SSJ4 GOGETA Its point less having just 1 strongest character might aswell fit Vegito Super Saiyan 4 in aswell now it will Be LIKE VEGETA VS GOKU SSJ4 VEGITO VS SSJ4 GOGETA